heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathan Petrelli
Nathan Petrelli is one of Heroes' main characters, played by Adrian Pasdar. His power allows him to fly. About Nathan is a very serious character. He largely focuses on his political campaign. He is married to Heidi Petrelli and had two kids with her, Simon and Monty. It was later revealed that he had a daughter, Claire Bennet, with Meredith Gordon. Nathan's power allows him to fly, though he hasn't told anyone about this and refuses he can fly when his brother, Peter witnesses him in action. History Genesis Nathan is busy at his political headquarters. Peter arrives and relates to Nathan his dreams. He says in his dreams he can fly and that Nathan is with him sometimes. When Peter tells him he thinks he can fly, Nathan laughs at him and dares him to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge. They walk out of Nathan's headquarters, where Nathan tells Peter to see a doctor and to "not pull a Roger Clinton" on him because he's eight points down in the polls. Peter tells him he's the only person who can understand that he can fly because he's his brother. However, Nathan receives a call on his cell phone from his mother, Angela, saying she was arrested for shoplifting. Nathan and Peter arrive at the police station housing their mother. Nathan is angry with her in that her arrest might affect his standing in the polls. Nathan says that their father left her a large amount of money and that she doesn't need to steal anything. Peter then tells Nathan to leave and worry about his campaign elsewhere. Peter comes back to Nathan's headquarters. Nathan tells him he was able to cover up Angela's arrest. Peter says her shoplifting was a plea for attention over their father's death. Nathan doesn't listen and says he has eight days to make up ten points. He then offers Peter a job as a co-coordinator to help organize volunteers. However, he reveals it's largely to make him look good and that it shows he puts family first. Peter asks him if he listened to him earlier about him flying, though Nathan says he ignored him for the sake of both of them. Peter leaves and refuses Nathan's job offer, saying he doesn't want his pity. Nathan later arrives in an alley on his cell phone, talking with Peter. A cell phone falls on the ground beside him and he looks up, seeing Peter on top of a 15-story building. Peter leans over and falls down the side of the building. Nathan flies to Peter and tries to save him, though he loses his grip, causing Peter to fall. Don't Look Back Nathan later visits Peter at a hospital. When Peter tells Nathan that he flew, Nathan tells Peter that he tried to kill himself and Nathan climbed up a fire escape to save him. Later, on the roof of a building, Peter confronts Nathan after their mother tells him that their father had a depressive disorder and committed suicide. Nathan reveals that he knew about his father. Peter demands the truth of what happened in the alley, and when he threatens to jump off the building, Nathan tells him that they both flew. Peter angrily lashes out at Nathan, because he thinks that he is lying to him again. Nathan responds by literally pointing out the fact that Peter is hovering off of the ground. Also, when Hiro Nakamura travels 5 weeks into the future, he is shown a newspaper which states that Nathan won the upcoming election. One Giant Leap Nathan is at his political headquarters discussing plans for his fundraiser when Peter, fresh from his attempts to fly again, walks in. When Nathan asks Peter if he is going to come to the fundraiser, Peter agrees and tells him that he can no longer fly. Peter tells Nathan that he has been looking for research in human flight and shows him Chandra Suresh's book. When Peter tells Nathan that they have to find Suresh, Nathan tells Peter of a "more immediate" problem: a reporter has been trying to find out why Peter jumped off the roof of a building. He tells Peter that he is busy trying to cover up the fact that they flew and his election. Meanwhile, Chandra's son, Mohinder Suresh, and his friend, Eden McCain, break in to a man named Sylar's apartment and discover a map to people with extraordinary abilities. When Eden points out Nathan's picture on the map, Mohinder begins to fear that he is in danger. Later that evening, at Nathan's fundraiser, Nathan begins a speech to the press. Nathan reveals to the press that his father had a deep depression and that Peter attempted to commit suicide. This prompts Peter to leave in anger. When Nathan leaves the building he his punched in the face by Peter. Peter curses him and says that there was no reporter trying to find out why he jumped. Nathan responds by saying that there would have been eventually. When he tries to explain, Peter simply punches him again, and leaves. Petrelli, Nathan Category:Evolved Humans Petrelli, Nathan